


Gardenia

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [9]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Swearing, flower prompt, prompt, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: Another prey prompt with the space lesbians! This is the first one out of two prompts I recieved on my tumblr (tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com) and the second one should be done soon.Morgan can't help shamelessly flirting with the cute russian engineer.Gardenia- Secret love





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it  
> please comment and kudos if you can, i appriciate it and will love you forever. you can also contact me on my tumblr if you wanna send a prompt yourself or to Validate Me.  
> also please forgive any typos or mistakes
> 
> tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com

  
To say Morgan was lonely was technically a lie. There was no shortage of people around her at all times; even when she was in her private quarters there were people contacting her asking for permission or advice. There were times when she even had to sneak around to be alone, but even with the constant social pressure there was a gnawing cold spot in her chest that she couldn't quite shake off.  
  
People seemed to trust her, and it was important that they did. She needed their loyalty and support of her projects and she had enough social skills and charisma to keep people happy. But while it was good for the station it put a strain on her. She couldn't relax around people.   
  
Everything she did, everything she said, had to be flawless or one thing could lead to another and shit could hit the fan. Being virtually isolated among a set amount of people in the cold vacuum of space was hard on peoples minds and trouble could spark even without provocation.   
  
As such; Morgan was never really alone. She wasn't allowed to be. She needed two fingers on the pulse of Talos-1 at all times, making sure things were going alright.   
  
No, Morgan wasn't alone but she felt lonely.  
  
Morgan felt the stress in her stomach, tight and and bulky, with each stroke in the pool. The water was cool and refreshing, soft against her skin. Even now there were people near her, two more swimming lengths next to her and half a dozen upstairs on the treadmills. She had purposefully gone as late as possible hoping most people would be sleeping but of course, on a station as large as Talos-1, the gym was never empty.   
  
She revelled in the ache in her arms and thighs even though it never lasted long. By the time she made it back to her quarters it would have dulled down and it would be a comfortable hum in her body, lulling her to sleep but it felt too soon to quit.   
  
She kept swimming but at a slower pace, emptying her mind and focusing on the way the water swirled around her. Soon the other people finished their laps and left and someone else filled their place but she barely noticed the exchange.  
  
At least not until a firm hand smacked into her backside and body crashed into her legs, splashing water all over her hair that had begun to dry. To say it startled her would be putting it mildly as Morgan had taken a sharp breath at the surprise, accidentally inhaling a few drops of water.   
  
Before she could turn around and give the assailant a gentle and friendly " _dude, what the fuck_ ", she had to pause and cough until her face burned red with tension. Luckily they were in the shallow end and she could stand without having to flail to stay above the surface and the attacker stopped to make sure she was alright.  
  
The stress in Morgans abdomen travelled through her body and she wanted to lash out despite how her brain advised her against it, but it wasn't until she got a good look at the other woman through tear filled eyes that she felt it wash away. Morgan had to clear her throat a few times before she could speak and the assailant patted her back, trying to help force some of it out but Morgan had a hard time breathing because of the present company.  
  
She recognized her as Mikhaila Ilyushin, one of the more important people working on the station (though everyone was, of course, equally important) and one of the few people who didn't seem to worship the ground Morgan walked on.   
  
"Shit. I'm sorry." Mikhaila said, taking a step back.  
  
"It's alright. It happens." Morgan replied, getting a better look at the engineer. She was stunning with her wet hair swept back and focused dark eyes. Everytime Morgan saw her she felt a fluttering appriciation in her gut but it grew almost overwhelmingly intense when she saw her wearing a basic swimsuit.   
  
They never spoke often since they didn't exactly have any business together on the station but Mikhaila was one of the top 10 people Morgan had her eyes set on in the matter of romantic or sexual pursuit. Maybe it was the top 5. Or 3. Or maybe she was the only one Morgan had really considered but to be fair it was a small station.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mikhaila asked her. "Should we call security over?" she joked.   
  
Morgan couldn't help but to smile widely, scoffing at the suggestion.  
  
"I don't know. Are you planning on attacking other swimmers?"  
  
"Only if they're as slow as you."  
  
"Well," Morgan smirked, throwing her hands in a grand gesture, "I have to give the rest of you guys a chance."  
  
"Is that so?" Mikhaila placed a hand on her hip and leaned back on one heel in a very cocky manner that had a surprisingly strong effect on Morgan. She was attractive by default but her attitude and casual tone towards Morgan seemed to only spurr her on.   
  
Morgan liked being humbled from time to time; it was hard to constantly have to be a star and genius, but she loved a challenge too. Maybe this was exactly what Morgan needed. It would be a nice distraction from her work and the stress of being a Yu and she could definitely think of some ways they could relax together.   
  
All she had to do was snap on her charm as usual and add a bit of spice to the mix; go on strong enough so that she understood the intentions but slow enough that she had the opportunity to back out if she wanted.  
  
"I could teach you a few tricks to help you out."   
  
"Really? You mean how to swim as slow as humanly possible?"  
  
Or maybe not. Full steam ahead, she decided. There was no way Morgan would be able to let go now. Mikhaila was more than a pretty woman; she was a strong match for Morgan herself and Morgan was itching to win her over. She was surprised how strongly she suddenly felt but it'd been a while since she'd had this kind of motivation. It felt good.   
  
"Actually I can go as fast or slow as you want me to but maybe we should make this interesting."   
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"To the end of the lane and back, who ever gets back first, of course, wins."  
  
"And what does the winner get?"  
  
Morgan smiled and crossed her arms right under her chest specifically to lift and squeeze her breasts together. It worked like a charm 7 out of 10 times but it looked even better with a wet swimsuit on and Mikhaila was only human. Her gaze dropped for a second before she snapped right back with a sharp smile.   
  
"When I win..." Morgan started but Mikhaila interrupted quickly.   
  
"If."  
  
"If I win... You have to have dinner with me tomorrow."  
  
"Dinner? Is the boss allowed to say things like that?"  
  
"Well," Morgan said, trying to look innocent, "probably not but you'll just have to beat me and we can forget about it."  
  
Mikhaila didn't seem to be too put off by Morgans hasty advancement but it had been a while since Morgan had had any fun, maybe she was coming on a bit too strong. Flirting with people, as long as they were okay with it, was fun and she was pretty damn good at it but everyone had their own fine line between harmless fun and blatant harassment.   
  
"When I win," Mikhaila said, flashing her teeth in a wide smile, "we don't have dinner."  
  
Morgan narrowed her eyes. There was more to it than a shutdown or Mikhaila wouldn't've reciprocated as well as she had. It was unlikely she was suddenly giving her the cold shoulder but she was also incredibly hard to read. Who knew going for a late night swim had turned out to be exactly what Morgan needed? She kept her gaze steady at the other woman, doing her best to stay cool and ignoring how excited she felt inside.  
  
"We have breakfast." Mikhaila finally said, shifting weight to her other leg.  
  
Morgan thought she was on fire.   
  
Being a part of TranStar meant you were prepared for most situations, good or bad, and you always kept a level and calm head. But the words and implication that slipped past Mikhailas lips like velvet hit her hard and there was no stopping the heat suckerpunching her face. In any other situation she probably could've hidden the blush but her body was cold after the swim and the blush spread like fire.  
  
"Well." Morgan said after a moment. "Shouldn't I have an incentive not to lose? Looks like I'm winning either way."  
  
"Maybe you should just lose, then." Mikhaila said, moving past her to the end of the lane. "Front crawl? Or is that perhaps too fast for you?"  
  
Morgan was at a loss for words which didn't happen often and she could only follow Mikhaila with an appriciative smile. Seemed as if Mikhaila could give just as good as she got and Morgan would've continued their verbal competition but she couldn't focus her thoughts. All she could think was; _she's perfect_.  
  
"Are you ready?" Mikhaila said, hunching forward in the water.   
  
"Always." Morgan replied.   
  
They both counted down from 3 and shot away from the wall, sliding through water as if it was in their nature. Morgan thought about losing on purpose, curious about whether Mikhaila meant breakfast the way Morgans dirty mind hoped it did or if she was setting Morgan up to look like a fool.   
  
Either way, no matter how tempting it was, Morgan just didn't know how to lose. Swimming was more than just her prefered exercise, for a while it'd been her hobby and she had even won competitions in her youth. Besides; breakfast was an interesting idea but it could backfire easily and dinner she knew how to handle.   
  
Maybe it wouldn't happen on their first date but once Morgan got her foot in she was certain she could get that breakfast later on.  
  
So naturally, Morgan gave it her all and floated to a clear win with Mikhaila three arm's length behind. They took a moment to adjust their breathing and Mikhaila ran her hands over her head, smoothing back her hair. Morgan almost felt a little bad for not even giving her a chance; it would've definitely been more charming to let her win, but Morgan had a feeling Mikhaila would more likely take offence at a faux win than a fair fight.  
  
"You're not a breakfast person, then?" Mikhaila said, leaning on the edge of the pool.   
  
"I just think it'd be more fun if we had dinner first."  
  
Mikhailas scoff echoed through the poolroom and it was the most beautiful thing Morgan had ever heard. _Her laughter must be magic_ , she thought.  
  
"You're awfully sure of yourself."  
  
"Well I did just kick your ass and score a date with you so... yeah, I'm pretty incredible."  
  
"A date, huh? I thought it was just dinner."  
  
"Oh, Mikhaila! You can stop pretending now, you already got me hooked."   
  
"Please." Mikhaila said, rolling her eyes in jest. "For all I know you've planned this out for weeks as meticulously as you Yu's are known for."  
  
"Ah, you mean my masterplan?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well why don't you meet me tomorrow at the cafeteria and I'll tell you all about it?"  
  
"Argh!" Mikhaila exclaimed in frustration, laughing lowly while biting her lip. "You have an answer for everything don't you?"  
  
"It's annoying, isn't it?" Morgan smirked. "Feel free to shut me up anyway you can think of."  
  
"I can think of a number of ways but only a few you'd appriciate."  
  
"Let's start with those, then."  
  
Mikhaila shook her head laughing. "I should've known you can't be conquered."  
  
The comment got Morgan surprisingly shy and unsure of herself. Maybe Mikhailas interest had only been in besting her at verbal combat since Morgan had beat her at swimming and Mikhaila had only followed the tone of the conversation that Morgan had set.   
  
Being perfect at everything was what was expected from the youngest Yu and delivering on those expectations didn't magically make doubts dissapear. She knew she was off-putting at times, when she was too tired or stressed out to focus on dazzling people with her charm, and in truth she hadn't really had that many close relationships, neither platonic or romantic.   
  
A sliver of doubt had already taken root at the back of her head long before they had even properly been introduced, back when Morgan had first been struck by Mikhailas gentle eyes and soothing voice. Yeah, Morgan could deliver on results. She could run a company and keep her employees happy, she could research and experiment with maximum efficiency and minimum failure but she was only really a good boss, a good worker. Why on earth did she ever consider that Mikhaila could be interested in something more, even if only a friendship?  
  
"I'm simply not allowed to." Morgan joked, feeling cold from the sudden turn of thoughts. What if Mikhaila was feeling creeped out now? What if she didn't feel safe working on Talos-1 where her boss made moves on her?   
  
Even though Talos-1 was less of a workspace and more of a small society where working hard was what kept your society running smoothly, Morgan had never had the luxury of blending in with the rest of the people.   
  
"Hey, you don't actually have to go on a date with me. Sounds kinda silly but I feel like I need to clarify." Morgan awkwardly laughed while Mikhaila looked at her with surprise. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll be there in the cafeteria tomorrow at around 1900 if you want to, but you don't... have to, is what I'm saying."  
  
Mikhaila didn't reply and the brief silence made Morgan sweat a little, feeling her insides wringing themselves with anxiety. Oh god. The whiplash from the turn of events made Morgan cringe so hard she felt she could pass out right then and there but then Mikhaila smiled and the air cleared.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Though I am happy to see that even Morgan Yu can be a bit of a mess sometimes."  
  
"Well," Morgan said a little too loud, relieved that the tension dissapeared just as soon as it had appeared, "at least I'm not too good to be true."   
  
"Just incredible in every way?"  
  
"Exactly."   
  
Morgan smirked, feeling the power of Yu imbue her once again. She'd called her incredible. Mikhaila said she was incredible.   
  
"Is the incredible Morgan Yu going to be swimming incredibly slow again or am I free to do my workout now?"  
  
"Oh, no. Go ahead. You need all the practice you can get if you wanna have a shot at beating me."   
  
"You only got lucky today." Mikhaila teased, splashing water on Morgan who heaved herself from the pool to her knees.   
  
"I'd say you were the one who got lucky when you felt up my ass."  
  
Morgan grabbed her towel from the bench and draped it around her shoulders, enjoying the gentle warmth and loving the confused look on Mikhailas face. It was delightful how her face squinched together so little you could only see the crease between her eyebrows and Morgan wanted desperately to smudge the lines out with a finger or, if she could be bold; her lips.  
  
"I didn't... You blocked the lane!"  
  
"Maybe that's just what you want me to think." Morgan grinned, walking away to get the last word.  
  
"You're unbelievable!" Mikhaila shouted behind her a little too loud, causing the people on the treadmills to peek through the window to see the commotion.   
  
Alright, so Morgan didn't get the literal last word but she threw up a hand to wave goodbye to the engineer as she rounded the corner, technically scoring herself the last reply. She even put a little more swing in her step hoping Mikhaila could appriciate what she was seeing and she even toyed with the idea of taking extra long in the shower so they could run into eachother again in the dressing room.  
  
But, she decided, that was too bold even for Morgan and at least they'd meet up again the following night, probably. Even though a boss courting an employee was pretty damn inappropriate, living on a station for a long periods of time was a grey area. On one hand it was too much of a difference in power but on the other hand they almost lived in isolation and whatever they found that could alleviate that kind of stress was approved and encouraged by TranStar, though, of course, in different words.  
  
So, she was technically in the right. And when Morgan was technically right she was right enough. 


End file.
